Eternal History
Origins: The First Host About one million years ago, the "evolutionary borderline between apes and humans" emerged: Homo erectus. Two of that kind were given a paradise-like haven by the time-travelling godlike entity Sise-Neg, resulting in the two spawning a tribe over the centuries known as the Wanderers which had their leader and its mate return each year (in the course of the tribe's migration) to the Garden. One year, they encountered the Tribe of Set, who asked the two to join them by killing their own tribe and aid Set's followers in approaching the Celestials. The ape-men then recognized what Evil was and rejected it, thereby revealing the Tribe of Set as the Serpent-Men. The Wanderers' tribe drove them out of the Garden, and at the end of the battle, the tribe then witnessed the arrival of the Celestials, ten of them, as part of the First Host, under the kind surveillance of Gaea. Gaea encouraged the Wanderers to go towards the Space Gods, and Gammenon the Gatherer collected Man-Ape of the Wanderers whom he sent to Ziran the Tester who mutated them to have an unstable genome, creating the Deviants (Homo descendus), a race with various mutations, who were then released and went hiding in the caves.With other subjects, Nezarr the Calculator then created the Eternals (Homo immortalis), hairless, upright tall beings able to tap into the cosmic power. They were themselves released, flying out of the Celestials' laboratory-ship. Finally, Oneg the Prober created a latent gene (or "latent gene's'", "mutant genes") for the expansion of human potential. The Serpent-Men tried to usurp the Wanderers' place but were driven out by Arishem the Judge. After weeks of experiments, the last subjects of Oneg were released and the Celestials left the planet. Eternal Schisms Uranos-Kronos War The Eternals eventually established themselves, creating the city of Titanos in Northern Asia. Around 750,000 years ago, in the city of Titanos, the first-generation Eternals went in civil war, with the side of Ouranos wanting to dominate the planet while the followers of his brother Kronos were opposed to such actions. Kronos and Oceanus prevailed and Ouranos and his followers were banished, while Kronos banished the ways of war. Colonies on Uranus and Titan Still around 750,000 years ago, the two dozen exiles landed on Uranus, while conquering the Kree outpost there in the process. As Ouranos built a spaceship to return to Earth, Astron refused to follow his ways anymore and, along three sympathizers, remained on Uranus where they created their own colony. The spaceship was then destroyed by a Kree fleet investigating the invasion of their outpost, thus leaving only seven Eternals alive. Those that survived decided to abandon their plans for revenge and, as a result, created the colony of Titan, which was established at Uranos' death. The Kree, after vivisecting the Eternal Arlok (who was found in space after the destruction of Ouranos' spaceship), soon found out about the Celestials' experiments on Terrans. Meanwhile, the surviving Eternals on Uranus, who were undiscovered by the Kree, encountered the native Uranians. Recognizing them as exiles, the Uranians allowed the remaining Eternals to live out their exile at the Kree outpost on Uranus under the condition that if they ever left their enclosed environment, they would face destruction. Ancient History At some point, Kelby Tak ascended as the Apocalypse to the Deviants and Eternals. Titan civil war At some point, the descendants of the original settlers of Titan fell to the same warlike tendencies that befell Uranos, as well as the influence of the Dragon of the Moon . As a result, the colony of Titan was ravaged by yet another civil war, therbey causing the death of all residents on the colony, save for the third-generation Titanian Eternal Sui-San, who lived in isolation. controversial Death of Kronos Circa 3000 BC/ 5000 years ago, Kronos killed himself while imbuing his kind with immortality due to his experimenting. The Eternals then discovered their ability to create the Uni-Mind by merging themselves into one entity, which they used to determine that Zuras would serve as the Eternals' leader, while A'Lars decided to voluntary exile himself in order to avoid any dissension within his kind . With Titanos destroyed, Zuras led his Eternals to create new cities: first they founded Olympia in the mountains of Greece, which would become their capital city, then Oceana in the Pacific Ocean and finally, Polaria in Siberia. Second Host Circa 18,000 B.C., the Celestials came to Earth as the Second Host, while appearing over Lemuria. After being attacked by the Deviants, who were led by Deviant Emperor Phraug (who was using the Serpent Crown at that time), and seeing a world that had fallen into chaos, the Celestials soon delivered their judgment. They destroyed most of the Deviants and, in the process, caused Mu, Lemuria, and Atlantis to sink all the way to the bottom of the ocean floor. In a general way, all of civilization, both Deviant and human, had been wiped off the face of the Earth. Eternals Utnapishtim and Ikaris built an ark in order to save some human beings as well as animals from the flooding. Also during this period, the Celestials punished one of their own, Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial by trapping its essence and leaving it in the care of Valkin in the Pyramid of the Winds. The Eternals helped humanity, while presenting themselves as gods, by offering them knowledge as well as techniques that would make their lives better . Meanwhile, the Caretakers of Arcturus used magic and genetics to create the Werewolves. Antiquity Olympians on Earth At the end of the Hyborian Age, the Olympian gods sought worshipers. While Neptune became the patron god of the Atlanteans, Zeus lay Mount Olympus near the Eternals' city of Olympia, thereby deciding that the Olympians would be worshipped by the people of the land now known as Greece. While meeting with the Eternals, the Olympians soon noticed that there were physical similarities between the Eternals and Olympian gods, as seen with the comparison of Zuras with Zeus and of Athena with Azura. As a result, the Olympians decided to form a pact; the Eternals themselves would act as the gods' representatives on Earth (and Azura herself took on the name of Thena in order to seal the pact). However, an unintended consequence of this treaty was that over the years, many humans would come to think that the Eternals were actually the Olympian gods, thus causing a war between the two groups. Olympians' worship From about 2000 B.C., the ancient Greeks and Romans worshiped the Olympians. The worship spread from Greece to Rome, and from Rome to the Roman Empire. Titan reconstruction Meanwhile, A'Lars soon reached the city of Titan and encountered its last survivor, Sui-san. By mating with Sui-San and using genetic engineering and cloning, A'Lars soon repopulated the colony with the race of the Titanian Eternals, which possessed abilities similar to the Eternals of Earth, but were far more inferior. Mayas, Inca and Aztecs Empires 1000 years ago, Virako and a group Polar Eternals came to South America in order to bring civilization to its inhabitants while posing as gods to the ancestors of the Aztec, Incas and Mayas. Virako assumed the roles of Quetzalcoatl and Kukulcan, while his fellow Eternals remained in each empire in order to watch over them and push them forward to progress. Before the Eternals could help them, the Incas had already begun the construction of great temples in the form of pyramids. Around 1000 AD, the Eternals were also involved in a clash with the Deviants and mutates Dromedan, Tutinax, Thunder and the World-Devouring Worm, while gaining the assistance of the Asgardian thunder god Thor. The battle ended in the death of the Eternal Virako, who would be remembered as Viracocha. In order to safeguard themselves and the Celestials' goals, the Eternals erased Thor's memory of the encounter, resulting in the thunder god not having his memories restored until many centuries later. Eternals/Inhumans War Long ago, in a conflict known as the Eternals/Inhumans War (or the legendary War of Eterninhuma), the Eternals created the Time Sword, in which the Inhumans destroyed in retaliation. Third Host and Deviant-Eternal Truce Soon after, the Celestials came to Earth for the Third Host. The Eternals all left the Inca land, save for Ajak, who was known to the natives as Tecumotzin, who was left to deal with the Celestials. With the arrival of the Third Host, the Eternals worked with the Celestials in their cultivation process, while making the final preparations for their next scheduled visit. To this end, the Polarian Eternal Ajak was assigned to be communicator for the Celestials and was then placed in suspended animation within the Temple of the Space Gods (that had been constructed by the ancient Incas), and Ikaris was charged with attuning his senses to detect the Celestials upon their next arrival on Earth. The humans then became the dominant species on Earth and some worshiped the Eternals as the Space Gods themselves by building temples and statues in their honors. At the same time, the Celestials forced Earth's pantheons not to interfere in their affairs. Following the Host, the Deviants made a truce with the Eternals, with both sides agreeing to not interfere with humanity until the Fourth Host. For centuries, the Eternals blended into the human cities, with many living among them. For the most part, the activities of the Eternals over the past centuries were mostly unrecorded beyond this point. In the sixth century, an Eternal known as the Interloper was active in the kingdom of Camelot after centuries of battling the Dragon of the Moon. The Interloper joined the forces of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table against the forces of Mordred (who was empowered by the Dragon), which resulted in the Knights seemingly vanquishing the Dragon, although it returned to menace the Earth again centuries later. 20th Century Further activities of the Eternals were mostly unrecorded until they resurfaced among humanity in the later half of the 20th Century. In the 1930s, with the outbreak of World War II, Earth scientist Matthew Grayson made contact with the Uranian Eternals, who provided him with the knowledge to build a rocket to escape Nazi Germany with his infant son Robert. The Eternals on Uranus (a colony founded by Astron, who had defected from Uranos' group) then welcomed the Grayson family with open arms, raising Robert as one of their own. The Uranian Eternals were secretly plotting to re-establish ties with the planet Earth in an attempt to be reunited with their planet of origin and influence the society into what they viewed as a utopia. Monitoring the progress of the war on Earth, the Uranian Eternals waited for the ideal opportunity to begin their agenda, and upon witnessing the activities of Earth's super-soldier Captain America decided to groom Robert into the image of a super-hero the people of Earth could relate to; in other words, their ambassador to Earth. Activity by the earthbound Eternals during this period was at first minimal in the 1940s until the Deviant warlord Kro began involving himself in the affairs of humans by posing as Pluto. He initially interacted with the Nazis during the War, prompting Zuras to send his warrior Makkari to deal with him as Mercury. Makkari later renamed himself Hurricane and continued to battle Kro and other menaces during the war. Inhuman King Black Bolt was worried his city Attilan would be discovered by the Humans. Soon he encountered the Eternal Ikaris and was introduced to Zuras. The Eternals went to the Himalayas, away from the humans' sight, and created the foundation for a city. In order to preserve his city, Black Bolt had it transformed so that it could become mobile at a moment's notice, despite oppositions. The flying city then elevated and displaced itself towards the Himalayas while being escorted by Black Bolt and the Eternals, with only a few humans witnessing the city flying. In 1950, the Uranian Eternals dispatched the Uranian to Earth to establish himself as a super-hero. This was fraught with complications due to the rise of the Cold War, but thanks to some publicity from Timely Comics and the new name Marvel Boy, the Uranian soon became a renowned super-hero. Marvel Boy also came to the defense of his adopted people, such as when Uranus was invaded by the Satanians, who attempted to sow dissent among the masses, or when fighting corruption among the Uranian police force, and even preventing a plot from Uranian dissidents to steal a new atomic formula. However, these stories were adapted by Timely Comics into comic books about Marvel Boy's exploits and may be false. By 1955, the Uranian Eternals began to feel that they were losing their grip on Marvel Boy and he was straying away from his mission. In order to get him back on track, the Eternals on Uranus secretly murdered his father, while making it appear that he had died of a Uranian disease in order to get Marvel Boy back to Uranus. When they found that the boy was intent on returning to Earth in order to continue his mission, they gifted him with hover technology to allow him to fly in the hopes of giving the human race a "real" super-hero to eventually trust. By 1957, Marvel Boy became the central subject of interest of a subversive FBI agent, who was ultimately stopped by agent Jimmy Woo. Woo then recruited Marvel Boy into his G-Men of Department Zero, much to the protests of his Uranian masters. But by then, Marvel Boy had determined that the human race needed to find its own way, with no tampering by the Uranian Eternals. Unbowed, the Uranians planned for the eventual return of Marvel Boy and began grooming the Eternal Thelius to be their Marvel Boy replacement. Soon the native Uranians learned of this plan and, after considering it to be in violation of their pact with the Eternals, wiped them all out. The dying Eternals sent a distress call to Marvel Boy, who came in answer to it, while learning the truth of his adopted people along the way. He arrived too late to save them and was absorbed into the Uranian hive mind, which resulted in his biology being adapted into a hybrid form. Meanwhile, his doppelganger, Thelis—with an incomplete transfer of Marvel Boy's memories—was rushed to completion and was released. Marvel Boy, being bonded to the Uranians, was unable to stop Thelis as he flew to Earth, which he would not reach until the modern age. Also during the '50s, when Warlord Kro began unleashing his monstrous mutates onto the Earth, Makkari resurfaced as well. Posing as a member of the National Security Agency, he formed the Monster Hunters to stop Kro's plans, while also encountering the First Line. When the human race split the atom, a concerned group of Eternals, Humans, and Deviants formed the secret Damocles Foundation to study the next dominant race on Earth, and determined this to be Mutants. In the 1960s the Eternal Pixie joined the First Line and convinced Makkari to join for a while as well. Pixie was the only active member to survive when the team sacrificed their lives to stop a Skrull invasion of Earth. The Eternals also finally met the Inhumans, whose nation of Attilan was located in the Atlantic Ocean. With the Inhumans risking discovery from the outside world due to advances in human travel, the Eternals assisted them in regaining their anonymity by helping move Attilan to the Himalayas. Members of the Eternals soon branched off and infiltrated the world of normal humans. Sersi and Kingo Sunen got into show business while Valkin, Druig, Aginar and Zarin joined the KGB. Atom Era After man developed nuclear power, Odysseus Indigo split from the Deviant Empire and formed a group with other Deviants, rogue Eternals and a few humans, with the purpose of creating and controlling the next dominant species: the Damocles Foundation. Modern Age Fourth Host When the Fourth Host of Celestials was approaching Earth, Ikaris (under the guise of cameraman Ike Harris) led archaeologist Daniel Damian and his daughter Margo to the Celestials' beacon and revealed the true history of Earth to them. They were then attacked by a force of Deviants led by Kro. Ikaris fought them off and reawakened Ajak who activated the beacon. When the Deviants reacted by attacking New York City, capturing Ikaris and Sersi, Zuras ordered Makkari and Thena to defend the city. After Thena had reached a truce with Kro, she decided to reveal their races' existence to humanity via Samuel Holden, an anthropology Professor at City College. Thena attended "Purity Time" in Deviant Lemuria as Kro's guest, and witnessed mortal combat between the Mutates and Rejects. When one of the Celestial Host arrived to monitor Lemuria, the Deviant response led to full chaos and rioting in the streets. During the outbreak, Thena made contact with two of the outcast combatants, Ransak and Karkas, and took them under her charge. She brought them back to Olympia where they became her wards. After learning of the fifty-years-judgment, Zuras called all Eternals (Polar and Olympian) to constitute an Uni-Mind to attract the Celestials' attention. Ikaris was forced to confront his treacherous cousin Druig, who wanted to steal a weapon from the Pyramid of the Winds allegedly used by the Celestials to kill one of their own during the Second Host. Druig was disintegrated on a molecular level by the energies released in the Pyramid, and the Celestial proved capable of disabling the weapon's effects anyway. Judgment Day Under the counsel of Thor, Zuras constituted yet another Uni-Mind. Odin, fearing the Celestials, had Zeus and the Olympians attack Olympia, confronting Thor and the Olympian Eternals. The battle was stopped only when Odin, who would be forced to kill his son, refused to do it and departed Olympia, leaving Zeus to realize that Odin's reasons for war weren't much his but that he still had an old resentment towards Olympia. Zeus then excused himself and left. The combined Pantheons of Earth lent their power to Odin of Asgard and his Destroyer armor. Empowered by the Skyfathers and the united life essence of the Asgardian people, Odin possessed the Destroyer and grew to the size of the Celestials, wielding the Odinsword in defense of Earth. The Eternals, led by Zuras, formed the Uni-Mind and joined the Destroyer in confronting the Fourth Host. During the battle, the Celestials struck the Uni-Mind, causing it to dismantle back into individual Eternals. Zuras deliberately took the brunt of the Celestials' assault, and perished as a result of the Uni-Mind's dissolution. In the aftermath of the battle, the Eternals returned to Olympia but were unprepared for Deviant treachery. Brother Tode and Kro's forces lay in wait, secretly abducting and brain-mining the Eternals one-by-one. Tode developed a process for disassembling Eternal molecules. He believed inhaling their cosmic molecules would somehow transfer their immortality to him. During a brief period of awareness, Thena managed to summon Iron Man to Olympia, and he helped her free the rest of the Eternals. During these events, the inert body of Zuras was brought before Thena to "jumpstart" her cosmic energies. The process led to the final and permanent death of Zuras. Under Thena's Rule ... Under Ikaris' Rule ... Eternals Reborn ... References Category:Eternal Culture Category:History